1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of comparison, analysis and/or diagnosis of signal data by observation of displays of that data on a bit mapped display system. It applies to applications where signal data is visually analyzed to determine whether it matches previously known characteristics, to determine how it deviates from known characteristics, to determine the relationship between multiple signals, and to measure the current signal characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
The tasks addressed by this invention require a large high resolution display area, simultaneous multiple preprogrammed display patterns, continuous display of sequential digital data values as pixels with their position, color, and intensity representing data characteristics, and a variable display time for data pixels associated with each display pattern. Oscilloscopes have for many years been used to monitor signals for many purposes which overlap the requirements of the present invention. However, oscilloscopes do not have the capability to input preprogrammed root pixel display patterns, and cause pixels to be located on a display monitor in positions which are a function of data value and preprogrammed root pixel position. Oscilloscopes do not have the capability to vary a data pixels color and intensity as independent functions of the pixels age. Oscilloscopes do not have the capability to provide pixel priority to pixels stored in separate frame buffers, or to blend the colors of overlapping pixels stored in separate frame buffers.